1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid preparation or composition which has been found to be highly effective in extending the life of a razor blade when the razor blade is stored in the liquid composition between uses of the razor blade in shaving. The major ingredients of the liquid composition are oil, vitamin E (tocopherol acetate) and, if desired, an anti-friction liquid, typically comprising:
1. 75%-98% by volume chlorinated paraffin with a chlorine content between 35% and 75%; PA0 2. 2%-5% by volume rust inhibitor selected from the group consisting of compounds which inhibit the corrosion of chlorinated paraffins phenols and polyphenols; PA0 3. up to 0.02% by volume of an antimicrobial compound.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99.
Heretofore, various analogous and non-analogous liquid preparations for razors and for lubricating metal parts have been proposed. Several examples of such liquid preparations are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,505,902 Millard 5,007,533 Purohit 5,251,752 Purohit 5,252,331 Curtis et al. 5,332,516 Stephens 5,345,680 Vreeland et al. 5,362,488 Sibley et al. ______________________________________